


All the Small Things by Elandrialore [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of All the Small Things by Elandrialore.Colin watches Bradley.





	All the Small Things by Elandrialore [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342522) by Elandrialore. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: All the Small Things

Author: Elandrialore

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin RPS

Pairing: Colin/Bradley

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Colin watches Bradley.

Text: [here](http://community.livejournal.com/merlinrpf/1836.html)

Length: 00:05:09

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/all%20the%20small%20things.mp3)


End file.
